Late Night Endeavors
by Zoegurl49
Summary: Paul woke up to a loud noise and ended up finding two teenagers covered in scratches. He's confused and ends up finding out about the secret of a lifetime. He just hopes that it's not real. A Percy tells Paul one-shot.


**I'm in a Percy/Paul mood. This occurs between BotL and TLO. Paul is yet to learn that Percy is a demigod.**

**Paul POV**

Paul had a weird feeling about the Jackson's even before Percy snuck into their apartment at midnight, covered in scratches with a blonde girl in tow.

Paul had woken up when he heard the creaking of the fire escape. The only people who had access to it were all middle aged or elderly. Then there was Percy. Oh yeah, he was in trouble. As he got out of bed there was a _thud_ and then a not so whispered, "Percy you're going to get us caught!" That was definitely a girl's voice. Oh, so he brought a girl with him?

"Sorry but I forgot I had left my bag there and it's dark! I'm not an owl like you."

Paul was already in the living room and flipped a light on while the argument continued.

"Oh, shut up! Gods, you're such a Seaweed Brain."

He stood in front of the door and heard more shuffling around inside. Paul opened Percy's door and saw him helping a blonde girl into the room through the window.

He leaned against the doorframe and said, "Yeah Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain." They snapped their heads to where he was standing with the lights of the living room at his back.

"Uh-oh." Was all Percy said. The two teenagers looked at each other and the girl just smirked while Percy glared at her. It was then that Paul noticed all of the tears and blood in the teenager's shirts. His anger at the two for sneaking in evaporated and he just wanted to make sure they were okay. He'd get angry at them later.

"What happened to you two? Let me go get your mother and we can take you to the hospital." He quickly turned away but Percy was quicker. He grabbed a hold on his robe and stopped him.

"NO! I mean, going to the hospital isn't necessary. It's not as bad as it looks." He laughed a little nervously and stepped back. The girl stood next to him.

"You are both covered in scratches! You could get an infection or be bleeding heavily or-," Percy covered his mouth and looked him in the eye. He looked really serious. Or at least more so than he usually does. Lately his behavior has drastically changed.

"You didn't see any of this. Go back to bed. None of this ever happened." Then he snapped his fingers and took his hands off of his mouth. Then he turned back to the girl. "Do you think it worked?"

Paul looked at him like he was crazy. "What!? I'm definitely going to get your mother, now." Paul was confused. What is up with this kid? He'd done weird things before, but this seemed to top the list.

"You really need to practice with that Percy. Thalia is really good at it." The girl crossed her arms and stood there.

"There you again comparing me to Thalia!" He threw his hands in the air. "It's not my fault that Chiron won't teach me anything! All he's concerned about is work, fighting, not dying, and finding out more information. So excuse me if I haven't had time to try it." Percy retorted. Paul had met Thalia before. She was scary for a girl who was only 15. In many ways, she and Percy were alike.

"Oh? Maybe the reason you haven't had any time is because you're spending too much time with that _mortal._ I see you're not blaming her for anything."

Paul took that as his cue to leave and wake up Sally. He did not feel like handling angsty teenagers at this time. He dealt with them enough at school. He walked back to the bedroom door but it was already open.

"I'll be at the table in a minute. Could you please try and get them there, please?" Sally was already awake and was rummaging in the bathroom for something. She looked tired and so he just nodded and did as he was told.

Paul could already here them shouting from where he was and sighed. Angsty teenagers it is. He could already feel the headache coming on.

"-sorry she's being nice to me unlike some people at the moment!"

"Uh, kids?" Paul said. He went unnoticed while they argued. It would've been more entertaining if they hadn't been so angry at each other. It looked like they would start ripping each other's throats out at any second.

"So what? You've only known her for a couple months! How do you know what she's really like?"

"Sally's setting up stuff in the-," he tried again.

"She's not going to betray me! Rachel isn't going to come at me with a sword and demand surrender or death." Percy said sarcastically.

The girl went quiet and stared at the floor angrily. Paul looked at Percy and noticed he looked really regretful. Paul knew it probably wasn't the right time but he finally took the chance while they were silent.

"Sally has set up something at the table for you two. Come with me." Percy looked at Paul as if he had just noticed that he was there. Paul let it slide and began walking to the table.

The two teenagers walked behind him and he heard Percy whisper, "Listen Wise Girl, I didn't mean what I said." He really sound remorseful, but it seemed that what he said was something that was not to be discussed. Paul didn't really understand what they were arguing about but he guessed that it had something to do with the girl who Percy had been hanging out with a lot lately named Rachel.

"Whatever, Percy. I'm leaving." She began walking to the door but Sally called after her.

"Annabeth! Why don't you let me clean your wounds first sweetie before you go back to camp?" she smiled at the girl, Annabeth, and motioned for her to sit down. How could she be so calm about this? Paul was still internally freaking about why they were so badly injured, showing up in the middle of the night.

Annabeth stopped walking and hesitantly sat down next to Sally, avoiding looking at Percy. She shot a glance at her and Sally looked sympathetic.

"So, which one of you wants to tell me what happened?" she said as she began getting out the antiseptic. She looked like she knew what she was doing and Paul wondered how.

"Annabeth and I-," Percy began before Annabeth shot him a glare that even Paul winced at and he instantly shut up.

"So, we were walking around Central Park when a horde of hellhounds jumped out at us from the trees. There was a message attached to one of them from," she faltered a little bit, "from Luke."

"You know, Kronos." Percy interjected.

"Shut up! It's not Luke and you know that! He's still in there! You saw it!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

Paul had to stop them for a minute. "Whoa! What do you mean 'hellhounds' and 'Kronos' who the heck is Luke?"

Annabeth grit her teeth. "You mean you let me talk and didn't tell me that he doesn't know? Way to go Kelp Head." She scoffed.

Percy sat up and was about to talk when Sally said, "My fault, should've thought of it before. Annabeth since you've had lots of experience with this, would you help us explain to Paul about camp?" Annabeth nodded her head.

Sally turned to Paul, "Would you sit down? This could take a while." She looked even more exhausted that she did before so he did as he was told.

Sally touched his arm and said slowly, "Paul, you know about the Greek gods, right?" He just nodded. Sally sighed, she looked worn out. "At Percy's birthday party you met Poseidon, his father. He's _that_ Poseidon. As in he lives in Atlantis, brother of Hades and Zeus. The Greek gods are real and all live in America. You met the actual Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. We probably sound crazy, but I swear it's the truth. Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena, Thalia is the child of Zeus and that's why we consider her to be Percy's 'cousin', and Nico is a son of Hades. If you don't believe me, I promise that we can prove it to you. Trust me." She pleaded to him and he loved her so much that he decided he'd play along with their game for a while.

"Okay, so why don't you show me some of your 'powers' Percy?" He joked.

Percy looked hurt and glanced at his mom worriedly. He could tell that Paul didn't really believe. Sally just nodded and told him to show what he could do. Annabeth sat there quietly. He lifted his hand above the table and clenched his fist. A clunk was heard from the kitchen and water began spilling out and sprayed all over the living room. Then he made a stopping motion and it all froze in one place. He made it move over his head and let it crash on top of him. Paul stared openmouthed. Not only was he completely dry but his wounds were healed.

"Well okay, then you're the son of the sea god." He said weakly. "But then what you were saying about Kronos and being attacked by those hellhounds, actually happened."

"Yeah, pretty much. Demigod life is a bit complicated. Especially right now. Congratulations, you just found out about the war. " Percy said.

Paul was still confused. What war? Sally shot her son a look and turned back to Paul. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to bed? I'll finish up here and then we can talk more in the morning. Ok?" He couldn't agree more. He shuffled back to the bedroom and left the two injured demigods with Sally. He fell asleep and hoped that this was a dream.

**Poor Paul. He'll get used to it.**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review or PM telling me what you thought. All much appreciated!**

**Zoe**


End file.
